transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Snowblind's Debriefing
Snowblind walks over and lies down. The main damage is to her right shoulder right wing/arm and the missing ends of her left foot. "I am accustomed to pain," she says calmly. She did note, however, the reaction. "... Is 'sir' no longer the standard title for a superior?" Harrow might've been impressed were it not for the 'sir' bit. Standard or not, it makes her bristle. She drops the armful of parts she'd been carrying and gestures for Snowblind to lie down. "Not while you're damaged." Pulling some tools from wires atop the overhead console, she sets to work prying open panels and soldering severed wires. "If it hurts, suck it up." "Oh I'm sure it is. But I /prefer/ ma'am, as I am /clearly/ femme," Harrow huffs, her rather haphazard-looking swipes with her arcwelder turning out oddly exact. "...Where'd you lose your damn foot?" SIGH. "You're going to have to deal with a seeker foot for now. Everyone should be seekers so I don't have to order obscure parts!" Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Snowblind's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Snowblind's internal systems damage. "It's military procedure to refer to superior officers as sir," Buzzkill, the world's best Insecticon, drones as she steps through the doors of the medical bay. Her face is set in a serious scowl in typical Buzzkill fashion and she's carrying a box of spare parts in both arms. "Harrow, I have brought some things to assist you in your surgeries. I hope they serve you well." "My feet were designed to grip difficult terrain," Snowblind points out. "Any claw-units should suffice." She manages to keep any flinching from discomfort in check. It's not that she doesn't feel pain - she chooses to try to ignore it or overcome it. "I attempted to restablish contact with command after the completion of my last mission and was immediately assigned to conflict involving Astrotrain, Contrail and Needlenose. There was an apparent struggle over an unidentified object. My foot was buried in rubble due to Autobot assault. I choose to sacrifice it in order to retreat." Well, that explains that. "I shall address you as ma'am in the future. My apologies," Snowblind adds. "I have other reasons for calling Buzzkill 'sir'..." Singe mutters up to Spinister, who is overseeing minor adjustments on Hairsplitter's exo. Spinister doesn't respond, but that doesn't keep Singe from doing a weird impression of how Buzzkill walks, which isn't at all flattering. Harrow takes her vibro-scalpel between her lips as she jerks around Snowblind's innerworkings until things click in place, or are welded there. Snowblind's explanation earns a curt nod. "Fun." Lifting her energon-stained hands, she's met with Buzzkill, and stares at her blankly. "Are you Carjack's replacement? About damn time. Whaddaya' got... Any foot claws? Wait a nano..." Her optics narrow. "Are you a /honey bee/?" "I am reconnaisance drone," Snowblind answers. Buzzkill just /glares/ at Singe when he does his terrible impression of her walk cycle. Man, if looks could kill, Singe would be dead and rotting by now. "I fail to see the humor. Must I remind you that it is unwise to mock a superior officer?" Harrow's surprise at her alt-mode warrants the same reaction: an unamused glare. "Indeed, I am." She drops the box of parts on a nearby table with a loud 'clang' and crosses her arms across her bee-head chest. "Is there some kind of problem with that?" "Salutations," Snowblind announces as Harrow roots around in her guts. She's getting repaired though, no matter how bizzare it feels. "I am reconnaisance scout Snowblind. I was assigned a long-range mission that has recently come to completion; I have returned to receive updated orders." She pauses. "... Though it has come to my attention that there have been significant changes since the beginning of the Shutdown." She pauses, and then sounds grave. "Some of which apparently involve Lord Megatron - if I am allowed to speak of it." One of the seekers pokes his conical head into the room, followed shortly by the rest of him. Thankfully he's one of the ones who turns into a carrier jet so his wings can fold back, or there'd be hideous decorative tchotchkes falling off the shelves in here, considering the unfortunate decor. "Harrow, what's the sitch?" asks Boomslang (because that's who it is). "Scuttlebutt is Shockwave dug up a replacement for Coldwar. That them?" Singe freezes, clearly caught. He makes a blerghy sort of face and then flits up to Spinister, anti gravs activated. "Superior officer?" He whispers, confused..."Wasn't she like *just* in the Mayhem Attack Squad? Isn't the point of that to kill unwanted Cons?" Spinister just gives him a look. "The point of the Mayhem Attack Squad is to prove what Decepticons are worthy, and what Decepticons are dead." He replies simply, watching the drone adjust Hairsplitter's targetting system. Singe rolls his optics and gravs back to the floor. "Also, who's the new chick? She looks emotionally empty. My kind of girl." "Nothing is wrong with being a honey bee," Harrow replies tonelessly, expression unreadable. Though her optics linger a bit too long on those adorable antennae. She parts her lips to answer Boomslang, but Snowblind has the introductions covered, so she goes back to closing up panels and welding things shut. "Keep you voice down," she barks librarian-style at Singe. Triggerhappy is bored. Somehow he'd missed out on the raiding party at the Maintenance Center on Cybertron, which is quite the letdown for him. Shockwave -usually- wanted him along on stuff like that. Well, he supposed the logician had good reasons for leaving him out of it. He wanders into the repair bay, and spots a couple of unfamiliar faces. Namely, Harrow and Snowblind. Along with Buzzkill and Spinister. He nods in their direction. "Buzzkill. Hey uh...thanks for that medal." It had at least contributed to making that whole ordeal worth it. It -had- been worth it, right? He glances at the medic and her patient. "Who're they?" Singe attempts to look interested in Snowblind's introduction, glancing up puzzled at Spinister. "Who's Megatron again?" He tries a better whisper due to Harrow's scolding. He kicks Spinister's leg when the mysterious one doesn't respond. Spinister kicks him back, sending Singe flying into Boomslang! Buzzkill's antennae are pretty adorable, just don't let her catch you staring or else there will be hell to pay. "You see, Singe," she begins, not even looking at him as she speaks. "When Decepticons prove themselves worthy, they are rewarded with promotions." She looks at the newly arrived Triggerhappy, giving him a slight nod of approval. "Or medals of honor, in Triggerhappy's case." Boomslang fortunately is tall for his mass (as all his body type are) so he can see over the chubby bee in the way. "Oh, a girl-type Coldwar. That makes sense. One of each, I guess. Yeah, you probably shouldn't call him Megatron. Sometimes he answers to it and sometimes he, uh. Has an episode." "I want to see him," she says quietly, seriously. "Even if it means my destruction, even if I must wait another million years... I wish to see him." "About fifty local years ago, I guess about thirty-two decacycles? He had something happen to him in deep space," Boomslang explains. "Changed his appearance, name. Personality too, kind of. Sometimes his voice changes. I don't know, really. I wasn't there. Astrotrain was, if you can find him." "Correction: Megatron WAS supreme commander of the Decepticons." Buzzkill frowns a little bit and begins digging through her box of spare parts, looking for anything that could be considered a foot claw for Harrow. "Lord Galvatron is in charge now. Try to remember that, it might save your life someday." Harrow is left rubbing her chin while she looks over her handywork. Singe being caught like a football finally gets her riled. "All right, unless someone has a foot claw they want to donate, then they can scram! This ain't no ice ener-cream social!" Or basically, it's too loud in her cramped medbay. "Assistant!" A finger is thrust in Buzzkill's face. "Dig around for something small and sickle-shaped." Snowblind observes Singe going flying. She would frown if she had eyebrows. It seems unnecessary (maybe it is, she doesn't know yet!). "Megatron is supreme commander of the Decepticons." She answers Singe's whisper; her hearing is exceptionally accute. Her chest sensors whirl and focus on Boomslang. "... Come again?" Already humiliated by getting tossed around like a receational tool, Singe gets to his feet, puffing up a little fire at Harrow's yell. He glances at Spinister, back to Harrow, and then back to Spinister...and then kicks on his anti gravs and zooms out of the medbay. Hairsplitter is up from the table at this point, walking around to get his exo recalibrated, when he notices Snowblind. "Snowblind. Expert recon scout. Assumed KIA after failing to check in for duty to prep for Megatron's initial Jhaixus Day Invasion of Iacon." He spouts off a few more facts super blandly, and then takes a sup from his mug, which has a picture of Octane shrugging with the word 'Mondays!' underneath. Harrow isn't rightly sure what to make of Boomslang's staring, though she's slightly more confused at Snowblind's words. "There's images of him everywhere, trust me. If you wish to be graced with Lord Galvatron's presence, you either royally screw up on the field or hope he's in a good mood." And. "Harrow. Medic," she offers Triggerhappy before turning back to Buzzkill. "Parts, PARTS!" Triggerhappy nods at both of the new faces. "Welcome to Earth, I guess." He turns to Snowblind. "So, one of those non-fighters who'd rather sit and watch instead of actually doing something useful, eh?" Can't blame him for having a vendetta against those types... *cough*Laserbeak*cough* "What happened back there anyway? A long-ranged mission but you were still expected to check in for the Iacon invasion?" He glances at the strange thing that Hairsplitter is holding that has Octane's image on it. Hairsplitter takes a sip. "She was assigned to a long term energon scan of the Omicron Perseii system." He blathers. "Poor rescue keeping probably listed hr as KIA instead of 'in need of extraction.' The Neb rolls his eyes. "Decepticons. A fantastic war machine. Terrible administrative department." Boomslang whispers to Harrow in case she didn't get it. Boomslang mutters to Harrow, "... give... on her... it." "Images do not suffice. I must be in his presence. I must see if it is /him/," Snowblind explains to Harrow. "If it is he, then I must renew my loyalty." She leaves it at that. Hairsplitter's chattering about her doesn't get her to move much - she seems fairly passive as a whole. Perhaps that's because she's being worked on, maybe she'll be more active once repairs are complete. "Correct. I never received further orders so I began energon extraction on my own. After time I needed to consume some of the energon I stored, but having nothing to show for my efforts was unacceptable. Sixty-seven percent of the reserves found have been left intact. I reduced myself to one sixteenth standard rations and allowed myself to spend time in semi-torpor, which gave me ample time to focus on tactical calculations." The chest camera turns to Triggerhappy. "I watch everything. That does not mean I am unwilling to engage in combat. That means that I am the eyes at everyone's back. Buzzkill just...stares at Harrow with a serious expression. She just met the seeker and already she is bossing her around and telling her fetch parts but that's okay because Buzzkill is kind of into being bossed around, as weird as that may seem. "Of course.." The honey bee pulls a vaugely claw-shaped foot out of the box and hands it to Harrow, glaring daggers at her behind her red visor. "You know it's funny but the way you were talking just now it almost sounded like you weren't a Decepticon yourself." Triggerhappy wryly points out to Hairsplitter, reminding him of his allegiance. He shrugs at Snowblind, waving a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah...whatever." Psh, if Laserbeak talked more often, he'd probably sound like -that-. But he gives Harrow a look. "I'm pretty sure Buzzkill outranks you. I don't know if you know this, but around here we don't usually order our superior officers around. It tends to get you into trouble." Suddenly DISASTER. All the power goes off in the medbay! The lights go out and the room is plunged into blackness, all the life-saving machinery instantly shutting down. In the corner of the room can be seen Blueshift, lit by the screen of a space iPod he is holding. In one hand he has a large Medbay issue power plug, and is currently trying to jam an ipod charger into the now-free power socket. Hairsplitter shrugs at Triggerhappy blandly. "Our need to dominate and expand is no excuse for poor filing." He doesn't really seem to react much to Triggerhappy's accuasation, because honestly, he doesn't really react to anything. Sometimes he sort of smiles when he makes a powermaster point presenation, but it's just a disconserting thing to see. Spinister, however, takes a step forward. "Considering the number of times you've struck fellow Decepticons down in battle, it is an interesting suggestion for you to make." Boomslang's whisper makes Harrow choke down a laugh. "Probably." "I'm not /new/! Does no one check the ranks!" Harrow snaps at Triggerhappy, and graciously snatches the part from Buzzkill. Then she pauses and eyes the honey bee. "...What rank are you, exactly?" The lights and machinery go out, and if there actually /is/ someone on life support, Harrow doesn't seem too frazzled about it, optics narrowed on Blueshift. Snowblind's face shield emits a backlit purple glow that gives an eerie tint to everything within a short distance of her in the dark. "Unit cohesion is not what it used to be." Harrow says, "Someone please shoot him." Blueshift says, "What, Triggerhappy?" Snowblind says, "I believe she means you." "Five," Buzzkill answers in a deadpan fashion, still glaring at Harrow like she was the most offensive thing in the world right now. Buzzkill is kind of a bitch that way. When the lights go out, the Insecticon frowns and scans the room for the source of the problem which is, of course, Blueshift. How predictable. She saunters up to the obnoxious blue spaceship...thing and smacks the space Ipod right out of his hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Those outlets are for medical use ONLY." Blueshift stares at Buzzkill as if she's absolutely insane. "What? Fine! Fine! Be like that, bug thing!" He plugs the medbay plug back into the wall. The lights all come back on and the machinery whirrs into life. In the corner, a monitor by a bed starts to flatline. "Your machine's broken" Boomslang's one yellow eye flicks into night mode just long enough for him to laugh at Buzzkill slapping Blueshift's ipod before the lights come back up. "I think it'll be all right. She's a worker bee, right? WORKER, that's what it says on her personnel file. If she was really all about being in charge it would say QUEEN, isn't that how those work?" Triggerhappy says, "I'll shoot him!" Buzzkill says, "Please do." 1.5 MILLION YEARS AGO: Punchfist, CHOSEN HERO of the Empire, singlehandedly brings down Ultra Magnus, Brawn, and Ironhide. "Well done, Punchfist! Unlike some other warriors, you never fail me!" Megatron claps. "With your combat abilities, we will tear the Matrix out of Prime's...Punchfist?" Punchfist collapses due to a lasercore malfunction. He is moved to medbay, in hopes of one day reactivating. 45 SECONDS AGO: Punchfits sits up. "My lord? How long have I been?" Blueshift unplugs the room and Punchfist dies. He plugs the cord back in. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Buzzkill crosses her arms and continues giving Blueshift a disapproving look, hoping to shame him into leaving entirely. The sound of the machine flat-lining catches her attention and she swiftly moves over to where Punchfist lay dead. She reaches over and unhooks him from the machine before pulling out her toolbox and plopping it on top of him. She then whips out a variety of tools, most notable a saw which she uses to start cutting the poor guy's body apart. No use in letting a few perfectly good parts go to waste, right? "Five?" Whoops. Harrow studies Boomslang when the slights flicker back on. "Just the same, I do not want to be on the business end of a stinger." Squaring her shoulders, she marches over to Blueshift and aims to kick him in the aft. "Take your stupid curly wings and your stupid fleshy tech and ruin some other med bay!" she howls, oblivious to Buzzkill sawing apart the empire's CHOSEN HERO. Combat: Harrow strikes Blueshift with her Punt to aft (Kick) attack! FIVE MILLION YEARS AGO Blueshift sits in the office of Decepticon Commander Deathface, a robot who transformers into a giant skull. "Blueshift!" Deathface says. "I have an extremely important secret mission for you! This mission may take millennia, but it is extremely important!" He pulls out a large poster of a smiling Decepticon. "This is Punchfist. He is a rising star in the Decepticon empire, but we feel that he has his own intentions towards leadership. Your mission is to track him down and eliminate him!" Blueshift salutes smartly. "Yes sir! I shall not fail you!" NOW Blueshift glances over to the dead body of Punchfist. "Eh, wonder who that was?" he mutters before picking up his ipod and starting to sort through some songs. He is rudely interrupted by Harrow and her boot. "Hey!" He yells. "What's up with you Harrow? Get away from my aft!" Snowblind just sits there going :| mentally at what's going on around her. Harrow says, "Some high grade for the first person that shoots his face." Blueshift claps his hands over his radio, and then in one motion whips out his pistol and shoots himself in the face. Combat: Blueshift strikes himself with his Laser attack! Spinister stares at Blueshift in mild disbelief. "How did he survive the Mayhem Attack Squad?" Hairsplitter takes a sip of coffee, and shrugs. "Data suggests he's surpassed the human 'Darwin theory' by in fact being too dumb to NOT survive." "Theorem duly noted," Snowblind says. Buzzkill takes a moment to pull a little rolling table up next to her before continuing her work on dismembering Punchfist, piece by piece. The guy might be dead, but he's still packed with energon and it just gets all over the place, completely soaking her hands as she goes about her gruesome business. She doesn't even look up when she hears Blueshift shoot himself in the face (and she just KNOWS it's Blueshift because really, who else would it be?) After sawing open Punchfist's chest, she cuts out his laser core and plops it on the little table. Might come in handy later, who knows? Blueshift staggers about slightly with his face sparking, but then gives a thumb up in the vague direction of Harrow. Arms in front of himself because his blew his face off, he wanders over to Buzzkill and the table. He picks up Punchfist's lasercore and pops it in his mouth, crunching it and making 'mmmmm' noises. "MMM DELIC-US BUF-EY!" he rasps out, spooning out some of Punchfist's insides into a bowl and keeps snacking on them as he turns in the direction of Snowblind. "OO EH UCK IZ AT?" he gabbles out. Did he just... shoot himself in the face. Yes he did. And now he's eating mech guts. Harrow stalks over and attempts to wrest the gross things from him. "You don't get any high grade!" Gripping him by the helm guard, she tugs him along, making for the door. "I'm going to see about replacing your brain, so get the most out of it while you can!" (I wonder if I can be lost on another mission again,) O o . Snowblind thinks to herself, while not answering Blueshift. She's not sure he's coherent enough to understand what she might have to say. Who better to be the one to come in and ruin Buzzkill's day than Scorn, the mantis literally fluttering in through the door, sending up a small gust before she lands, a rather unpleased look on her face while waving a datapad in Buzzkill's direction. "/Buzzkill!/" The femme hisses at her superior, though she doesn't seem to care about that detail, "Why has that package I told you to deliver to my quarters not arrived yet? What could you /possibly/ be doin--?" The femme stops short, antennas twitching at the sight of Blueshift, ruined face, scooping and eating the guts of the dead mech on the table like some sort of buffet. "...I'm sorry, when did Blueshift become an Insecticon?" Blueshift snatches his bowl of Punchfist bits out of the way of Harrow. "GET YOW ROWN!" he blurts out, his speech circuits still fizzling away. "OO ERK!" FIVE MILLION YEARS AGO "Haha Blueshift you cad!" Yellowshift laughs, slapping Blueshift in a friendly way on the head. A small pea-shaped object flies out of Blueshift's ear. "Eh, what was that?" Blueshift looks about and shrugs. "Well, probably wasn't important..." Triggerhappy stares at Blueshift, shaking his head. So...who was THAT guy? Looked like he was crazier than Galvatron. Primus, even Misfire didn't do stuff like that when he was overenergized on that Dirge's Special Brew stuff! Well anyway, speaking of striking fellow Decepticons, Buzzkill had just ordered him to shoot Blueshift, and Primus knows he doesn't have a problem with that! "My pleasure, Buzzkill!" And he doesn't hesitate, drawing his Targetmaster weapon from subspace and leveling it at the other crazy Decepticon. Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Blueshift with his Buzzkill's orders! attack! -3 "... I need an adult," Snowblind whimpers faintly as gunfire and RAW CANNIBALISM happens around her. Buzzkill just /stares/ at Blueshift as he starts gobbling up all of Punchfist's innards. Damn him, that was supposed to be HER lunch, not his! "Can someone PLEASE get this moron out of my sight!?" And just to make her day even worse, Scorn comes in and starts yelling at her about packages and what not. The honey bee sighs dramatically and rubs at her temples with a few fingers. "Scorn..please.. I'll get to it when I can. I'm a little busy right now, just wait a bit longer." Singe follows Scorn back into the medbay pretending to have forgotten something but in reality DATASS but then Blueshift runs out covered in energon being shot by Triggerhappy and he just comes to his own conclusions. "Triggerhappy is trying to kill Cons again?! Spinister it's battle time!" Singe transforms into his flamethrower mode and flies into the room, spewing fire torwards Triggerhappy! Combat: Spinister strikes Triggerhappy with his Flamethrower attack! Harrow says, "..." As Triggerhappy's shot impacts with Blueshift's head, his head falls off and rolls under a table. It then sneakily grows spider legs and starts to try to scuttle out of sight. Meanwhile headless Blueshift is staggering about, in the direction of a large collection of crystal unicorn sculptures that is delicately balanced in the middle of the room!!! Triggerhappy says, "You told me to shoot him!" Snowblind says, "You know what." Buzzkill says, "I meant somewhere else!" Galvatron says, "Blueshift! Soundwave has just informed me that he is recommending you for an award for dedication to duty regarding a classified mission!" Snowblind says, "I'll just learn to fix my own foot." Hun-Grrr says, "Me fix it for you." Hun-Grrr says, "Fix it real good." Snowblind says, "..." Hun-Grrr can be heard to be sage nodding with both heads. "Excellent medic!" Snowblind says, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE." Blueshift says, "BZZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZT!" Hun-Grrr says, "Me Hun-Grrr, Terrorcon Medic, Hun-Grrr Fix Problems." Hun-Grrr says, "Maybe hurt and sting for minute but will remove want for foot" Galvatron says, "Attend me at Trypticon's command center for your award ceremony! Bring two witnesses." And now -Spinister- was shooting flames at him?! ....Great! "Hey," he laughs. "What was -that- for, Spinister?!" Looks like he's forgotten all those times where he accidentally shot the guy instead of shooting Autobots. Oh well! Now the repair bay is about to get riddled with high-energy photons as he begins shooting wildly in all directions. Combat: Triggerhappy misses Blueshift with his Yay!!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Spinister with his Yay!!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy misses Buzzkill with his Yay!!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy misses Snowblind with his Yay!!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Harrow with his Yay!!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy misses Scorn with his Yay!!! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Snowblind says, "I already sacrificed my foot." Blueshift says, "BZZ BZZT BZZ!" Galvatron says, "And be prompt! Scrapper is casting the medallion now and I do not enjoy being kept waiting." Galvatron says, "And stop buzzing!" Blueshift says, "..." Blueshift says, "..." Blueshift says, "BLEEP" Snowblind says, "I AM LEAVING NOW." Snowblind says, "THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE" Triggerhappy says, "Any time, Snowy!" Boomslang, who has been staying out of the way of the hilarious misfortune, tilts his cone and taps his 'ear' to make sure his radio's coming in clear. "I never get awards," he grumbles. "Soundwave is so unfair." Snowblind flips right off the dang table now and HIDES UNDER IT. Buzzkill does her best to try and calm herself but it's so hard right now. One guy is running around minus a head, another guy is flamethrowing people, and yet another is shooting projectiles all over the place. Finally she can't take it anymore and she slams her tools down onto the table with a loud noise. "THAT'S IT. EVERYONE OUT. NOW!" She spins around and reels back her face-slapping arm. "OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET THE HELL OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF THIS NONSENSE IN THE MEDBAY!" Scorn doesn't mind the Nebulan following her around, in fact incouraging it. She's grown quite fond of the little man. Like some sort of pet. Buzzkill's mention of waiting makes the mantis scoff in offense. "Wait?? As if I have the time to do something like that. But I suppose if you're going to be /lazy/ about it there isn't much I can do." But then all hell breaks loose, Singe shooting flames all around and Triggerhappy lighting up the room with photon lasers. "What the frag?! Singe, stop it! You're going to, well.. singe me!!" The femme ducks, hissing in annoyance. At least until she spots that head crawling away. .....Head. Optics widen like a cat spotting a mouse, Scorn giving a rather chesire, toothy grin before scuttling after Blueshift's head. Hello, lunch! Harrow has resigned to simply standing there with her shoulders slumped as the chaos erupts in the medbay. When she gets a bit of damage, she glares and opens her mouth to rant, but BUZZKILL IS ALL OVER IT. Hot. Her bee-rage is enough to nudge Harrow right on out! Though she does mutter some curses. Snowblind says, "... Are you requesting my identification, sir?" FIVE MILLION YEARS AGO "Sit down, Blueshift." Deathface waves Blueshift over to a seat as he turns off the light and fires up a projector. A flickering image of Scorponok is shown on the screen. "Scorponok, a high ranking Decepticon warlord." Blueshift leans forwards. "And you want me to kill him?" Deathface shakes his head. "No, Blueshift. Scorponok is too valuable to the war. However, Decepticon Central Intelligence has learnt of several... unsavoury tendancies. We believe he is planning a coup and wishes to overthrow Megatron. As such we wish to teach him a lesson. This is your mission. You are to infiltrate Scorponok's Hellbender battleship and smash to bits his collection of crystal unicorns. Even if it takes you millions of years!" Blueshift salutes. "Yes, sir!" NOW The headless Blueshift staggers into the display of crystal unicorns, smashing it. A shower of broken glass pours like a waterfalls across the medbay. Meanwhile, Blueshift's head slowly scuttles underneath the table that Snowblind is hiding under. Snowblind turns to look at Blueshift. ".... Salutations," she murmurs cautiously. Blueshift's head simply stands next to Snowblind on its little spider legs, silently Snowblind snaps to and gives a crisp military reply, "Sir, Snowblind, Reconnaisance Unit, sir!" Snowblind reaches over and cautiously puts her long, thin fingers on the top of Blueshift's head. The guy's head has fallen off. Triggerhappy laughs at this, finding it amusing as it scuttles away. He watches Scorn take off after it. "Yeah, you get the head, I'll take care of the body." he grins and attempts to grab Blueshift's staggering body by the shoulder to hold it against the wall while he repeatedly fires his weapon into its torso. It's as if he hadn't even heard Buzzkill. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Blueshift with his Grab attack! Galvatron says, "Hn. You, too. I expect you at Trypticon." "I SAID GET OUT!" Buzzkill shouts again, stomping across the room to where Triggerhappy has the headless body of Blueshift shoved against the wall. She's extremely unhappy about this turn of events even though she's kind of sort of responsible for it (at least for Triggerhappy's shooting spree.) She reaches out and grabs the Targetmaster by the shoulder, trying to drag him away from his brutal onslaugh against Blueshift. "You've done your job, Triggerhappy. Now get the HELL OUT!" Scorn follows Blueshift's head until it scuttles under the table with Snowblind, the Insecticon hissing softly and pursing her lips in displeasure as his head is too far back for her to reach. "Stupid head... I'll deal with you later." She gives it a hard glare, and spares a glance at Snowblind as well, before moving back out and sashays back over to Buzzkill and her mess of a medical table, smiling viciously at the bee. "Does that mean me too, Buzzkill? Surely you wouldn't throw me out."